iDate a Meatball
by PurpleJerk
Summary: "On a date? Together?" "I meant, go with someone else, but since the both of you thought about going on a date together, it can't be a bad idea either."


**A/N: My first one-shot. My new story is still in progress, so here's something to entertain you. Just shut up and read it, people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I own Pink Pear & Teddies song, i****f you didn't know.**

It was a biiiiiig day. Okay, maybe not that biiiiiig, but, at least, big. I had a date with Socko's cousin True. She was supposed to be a fortune teller, but I don't believe in these things... unless she's a magic meatball. Believe me, I saw her and she's far, far away from meatball-looking. Her green hypnotizing eyes make you go crazy and her long maroon hair suits her pretty face perfectly. Well, when I met her for a first time yesterday, she got some pretty good points. Maybe she is a fortune teller after all.

I took my keys and drove to her house. She lived in a small apartment near Bushwell. I knocked at her door shyly. I was a little but nervous, I didn't went to a date for a long time. What if my charm disappeared? Nah, my charm will never disappear.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted me cheerfully. Holy pickle, she was hot! Of course I knew she's hot before, but I couldn't take my eyes of her now. No need to say that her low-cut got my attention. She wore a short green dress which matched her eyes and a yellow pair of heels. I usually don't pay too much attention to women's clothing, but True just knows how to make you drool over her.

"Hey," I gave her the most dazzling smile I could. Yeah, my charm is still there, ladies. She took her small yellow purse (I never understood why shoes and purses have to match, what's the point of it?) and gave me a slight smile. I was still staring at her in awe. She chuckled, "Could we go already?"

"Oh, of course!" We headed for my car and I drove her to my apartment. I know, she could just come herself, right? But no, Carly made me pick her up "'cause that's what gentlemen do". What the chiz? Don't women have legs or what? True seems to have two, so I don't see where's the problem. I will never understand females. That's why I will never have a steady relationship! Girls are so complicated!

As I was driving, my favorite song started playing.

_So let's get outta here_

_Make things interesting_

_Even teddy bears can hear_

_That you're not playing_

_Living in your pink pear_

_That's what I am saying_

_Let's take the boogie bear_

_And mess around with him _

I sang along with the radio and shook my head vigorously. True gaped at me the whole time. She was probably stupefied by my awesome singing skills. My Music teacher told me that my voice is really "unique" when I was a kid. I don't know what the quotes meant, but I'm sure it was a "good thing". See? I can use quotation marks, too, Mrs. Peepool!

We finally arrived at Bushwell. I opened the door for True ("Spencer, that's what gentlemen do!" "Nyeeeeeh!" "You know you will do it anyway." "I'm gonna bury Swimmy." "Todd." "That's what I said!") and she gave me a smile. We went through lobby in peace (if you don't count Lewbert's, "NO LAUGHING PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!") and finally got to the apartment 8=C. We entered and took off our jackets.

"Wow, your apartment is really unique," True snickered.  
>"You mean unique as unique, or unique as 'unique'?"<p>

"Huh?"

"Unique as- never mind. I'm gonna prepare the dinner, okay?"

"Sure." I headed for the kitchen and started to prepare the dinner. Guess what it was? Nooo, it weren't spaghetti tacos. Of course not. Pff. Why you think that?

"Oh, you're preparing spaghetti tacos!" Okay, you got me.

"Yepperoni," I sing-sang. We talked about random topics (what kind of question is if I went to a college?) for a while before I finished making the tacos. I put them on a plate when the door swung open. Sam and Freddie, who else? Freddie didn't enter and opened his mouth to ask something, however, Sam interrupted him, "Yummy! Spaghetti tacos!" She ran toward my freshly prepared dinner. Freddie grasped her waist and held her before she could eat the food for my date.

"Sam!" he yelled at her.

"I don't wanna be rude, but I'm kinda busy here, guys!" I gestured towards True. She smiled at them and nodded. Freddie raised an eyebrow and smirked. He gave me a look which practically screamed, 'That's a hot one, Spence!' and I nodded with a goofy grin. Sam punched Freddie in the stomach (no idea how she did it) and escaped from his grasp. He winced in pain. I think he couldn't keep his mouth shut even if it didn't hurt him, it's a habit to cry in pain for him.

"I don't wanna be rude, but I kinda want some food!" Sam fake smiled at me. She burst out laughing then. "Who am I kidding? I'm always rude." She opened the fridge and pulled out a ham. At least she didn't ate the spaghetti tacos... yet.

"Look, Sam," I began to speak slowly. "I have a date here and I'd really appreciate if you'd get out of here. Thank you." Sam looked at me amusedly with mouthful of ham. "Saaaaam." She just rolled her eyes and chewed on her ham quickly.

"Where's Carly?" she sputtered. Gross.

"She's on a date with Gibby," I said calmly. Sam and Freddie eyed me suspiciously.

"And you're not freaking out?" Freddie asked me slowly. Why would I freak out? Gibby is a good guy. If there's any boy I would allow her to date, it's a Gibby. He would be a great brother-in-law. Don't get me wrong, I don't want Carly to get married so young, but if she has to marry someone one day, it should be Gibby.

"Nah. But you know what? You should do the same thing that Carly and me do now. Go on a date or something."

"On a date? Together?" they asked in disbelief. Simultaneously! Those two are awesome, I wanna learn it, too. They seem to have those silent conversations that no one understand but them. Sometimes they think about the same thing and talk simultaneously. I and Socko tried to do it, too, but we never succeeded. I guess it's just Sam and Freddie's thing.

"I meant, go with someone else, but since the both of you thought about going on a date together, it's can't bad idea either," I sniggered. Sam gave me a death glare as Freddie made a panicked face and shook his head to make me stop talking.  
>"That's a wonderful idea!" Where did that come from? Oh, True's still here. "You guys will be an awesome couple!" Okay, it was nice to meet you, True. R.I.P. Sam clenched her fists, but Freddie calmed her down again. How did he do that? No one is able to calm The Sam Puckett down. Of course, he got some kicks and punches, but he saved my girl! He practically risked his life for her now.<p>

"Who's that chick?" Sam asked harshly. I wouldn't have expect any less.

"That's True, my date. She's a fortune teller," I announced proudly. Freddie chuckled and Sam burst out laughing. Again. Yeah, nice. Laugh all you want, she really IS a fortune teller. She said that we were going to go on a date in forty-eight hours yesterday and look at us now! Boo ya! Who's right now?

"Come here," True waved at them. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, shrugged and didn't retort. True took Sam's hand and gasped. Then she did the same thing with Freddie's hand. She smiled at them. "You two will start dating in one week... Hmm, you'll get married after college and... I see two kids! Mary and Joseph. Aww, wait, I see a baby! That's probably your third kid. You guys will have a wonderful family! Why don't you make it easier and don't start to date immediately?" Freddie took a glance on Sam and laughed awkwardly.

"Haha, that's funny, right Sam?" he asked nervously. Sam also laughed and shook her head.

"Pssh, that's a load of chiz, people." When I thought about it, Sam and Freddie WOULD make a cute couple. I like how different they're. Opposites attract, right?

"Actually, she's right," I admitted. "You two should give it a shot."

"SHUT UP!" Sam and Freddie yelled at the same time. C'mon, they have to teach me how to do that! It's so awesome!

They stormed out of my apartment. At least, they tried. Sam pushed Freddie out of her way, he quickened his pace and got to the door first, but she punched him. He elbowed her and almost (finally!) left, but she pushed him again and showed him to the ground. They were wrestling at the floor. This could take forever, so I kicked them lightly to show them direction toward the door. They rolled from my apartment in a hallway and I slammed the door.

"Mary and Joseph?" I grimaced.

"Yep, that was the best I could come up with at the moment," True laughed.

"I betcha they'll start dating eventually for real."

"I don't have to be a fortune teller to know that, Spence."

**A/N: So here ya go. Review! And I might promise that I will never hurt you. Good offer, isn't it? Anyway, it wasn't beta'd, so if there's any grammar error, blame my mother for not giving me birth in an English speaking country! **


End file.
